Life's a Happy Song
Life’s A Happy Song (¡Qué bueno es vivir! en Español), es una canción que aparece en The Muppets. Descripción Es cantada por Walter, Gary y Mary, quienes al cantar, despiertan la atención de los demás ciudadanos y hacen que bailen y canten junto a ellos. Letra Español latino= Todo es genial Espectacular Y el mundo entero siento que en mi mano está Todo es perfecto Con todo en su lugar Y no puedo mi sonrisa borrar Que bueno es vivir, cuando siempre alguien canta junto a ti Complejo es cuando solo tu te ves Te sientes como un pequeño ser Tu y nada más, no es fácil lo se Si no hay nadie que a tu lado esté Todo es genial Espectacular Y el mundo entero siento que en mi mano está Todo es perfecto Con todo en su lugar Y no puedo mi sonrisa borrar La vida es cordial Con uno a pintar Y otro a posar La vida es gozar Con quien pedalear Y el que va a frenar Grato es vivir Con uno al bajar Y otro al subir Que bueno es vivir cuando siempre alguien canta junto a ti Tengo todo lo necesario justo frente a mí Y eso que pensé Lo puedo conseguir Si a mi lado estás así Dulce es vivir A veces es dar O bien recibir Suave como el pan Si va uno a lavar Y otro a secar Fácil es andar Si alguien comparte la carga igual Alegre es vivir Con quien revolver Y otro a freir Tierno es vivir Si tienes quien te ayude aquí Un montón de rosas Si tienes con quien pasar las horas Un pescado al vapor, eh … Si señor Que bueno es vivir cuando siempre alguien canta junto a ti Tengo todo lo necesario justo frente a mí Y eso que pensé Lo puedo conseguir Si a mi lado estás así Tengo todo lo necesario … Justo frente a m... "Lo siento es la emoción." "Ay, es lo más romántico que hemos hecho, siempre quise ir a los Angeles" "Si, Walter está igual de ansioso. No te molesta que vaya, ¿verdad?" "Oh, no. No, claro que no. En tanto pasemos juntos nuestra cena de aniversario, Solo eso quiero." "Te espero con Walter." Todo es genial Sensacional Solo que Gary siempre tiene alguien más Jamás es él y yo Siempre conmigo y él ¿Cuándo esto va a terminar? Más supongo está bien Si un día tal vez Será tal como lo imaginé Llegando en su corcel Se pondrá a mis pies Dirá ¿Quieres mi esposa ser? Sí Tengo todo lo necesario Justo frente a mi Eso que pensé lo puedo conseguir Si a mi lado estas aquí Tienes todo lo necesario Justo frente a mí Eso que pensaste puedes conseguir Porque el mundo está ahí Que bueno es vivir Cuando siempre alguien canta así Que bueno es vivir Cuando siempre alguien canta así Que bueno es vivir Cuando siempre alguien canta junto a tí |-|Español latino (final)= Todo es genial Espectacular Y el mundo entero siento que en mi mano está Todo es perfecto Con todo en su lugar Y no puedo mi sonrisa borrar Que bueno es vivir, cuando siempre alguien canta junto a ti Todo es genial Y es para siempre feliz la vida Y al mundo continuaremos regalándole ¡Risas! La película casi acaba Y hay que decir adiós ¿Quieren parar de cantar? ¡Ya cantaron esta canción! Que bueno es vivir, cuando alguien siempre canta junto a ti ¡Somos felices cuando no cantan! Tengo todo lo que soñé y seré aquello que quiero ser Todo puedo hacer Veo el cielo azul Si estoy yo y tú, y tú, y tú, y tú, y tú, y tú, y tú y... Bueno, ¡todos ustedes! La la la la la la Tengo todo lo que soñé y seré aquello que quiero ser Todo puedo hacer Veo el cielo azul Si estoy yo y tú, y tú, y tú Que bueno es vivir, cuando alguien siempre canta junto a Que bueno es vivir, mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi ¡Que bueno es vivir, cuando alguien siempre canta junto a tí! |-|Castellano= Todo esta bien Todo es genial Porque hoy el mundo en mi mano tendré Todo es perfecto Todo encaja ya Y nada podrá mi sonrisa borrar Juntos tú y yo, esta vida es una bella canción Si solo estás es difícil seguir Y cuesta más a todo llegar Si solo tu estás, dependes de ti Si te caes nadie te va a ayudar Todo está bien Todo es genial Porque hoy el mundo en mi mano tendré Todo es perfecto Todo encaja ya Y nada podrá mi sonrisa borrar La vida es de color ¿Te gusta pintar? Prefiero posar La vida es pasear Y pedalear Nos la vamos a dar La vida es un balancín Subir y bajar Y juntos estar Juntos tú y yo, esta vida es una bella canción Tengo todo lo que soñé justo frente a mí Nada podrá ya evitar Que sea muy feliz Si te tengo junto a mi La vida es un pastel Que debes probar Y saborear ininteligible Tener un amigo Que da un empujón La vida es rodar Relájate y déjate llevar La vida es paz y amor ininteligible Rollitos de arroz La vida es un jamón Serrano, cocido o lacón La vida es una flor Con que alguien te haga sentir mejor La vida es como un pez, eh … ¡Así es! Juntos tú y yo, esta vida es una bella canción Tengo todo lo que soñé justo frente a mí Nada podrá evitar Que sea muy feliz Si te tengo junto a mi Tengo todo lo que soñé … Justo frente a mi... "Lo siento, ha sido la emoción." "Es lo más romántico que hemos hecho jamás, siempre he soñado con conocer los Angeles" "Walter también lo está deseando. No te importa que venga, ¿verdad?" "No, no, claro que no. Aunque te pido que cenemos solos en nuestro aniversario," "Le echaré un ojo a Walter." Todo está bien Todo es genial Salvo que Gary con su hermano siempre está Y nunca yo y él Siempre es yo y él, y él ¿No se cuándo todo terminará? Pero todo está bien Y un día tal vez De lejos cabalgando vendrá Bajando del corcel Se arrodillará Dirá ¿Mary hazme muy feliz? Al fin Tengo todo lo que soñé justo frente a mí Nada podrá evitar Que sea muy feliz Si te tengo junto a mi Tienes todo lo que soñaste Justo frente a tí Nada podrá evitar Que seas muy feliz Con el mundo ante ti Juntos tu y yo Esta vida es una bella Juntos tu y yo Esta vida es una bella Juntos tu y yo Esta vida es una bella canción |-|Castellano (final)= Todo está muy bien Todo está genial Porque hoy el mundo en mi mano tendré Todo es perfecto Todo encaja bien Y nada podrá mi sonrisa borrar Juntos tú y yo, esta vida es una bella canción Todo es perfecto Viviremos muy felices Y le daremos al mundo el mayor regalo ¡Perdices! La peli ya se acaba Y hay que decir adiós ¿Queréis dejar de cantar? ¡Esto es un autentico tontón! Juntos tú y yo, esta vida es una bella canción ¡Estamos mejor cuando no cantan! Tengo todo lo que soñé Todo lo que quieras tu puedes ser Todo lo puedes tú El cielo es azul Si estas tú, y tú, y tú, y tú, y tú, y tú, y tú y... Bueno, ¡todos! La la la la la la Tengo todo lo que soñé Todo lo que quieras tu puedes ser Todo lo puedes tú El cielo es azul Puedo yo y puedes tú, y tú, y tú Juntos tú y yo, esta vida es una bella can Juntos tú y yo, mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi Juntos tú y yo, esta vida es una bella canción |-|Inglés= Everything is great Everything is grand I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand Everything is perfect It's falling into place I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face Life's a happy song, when there's someone by my side to sing along When you're alone, life can be a little low It makes you feel like you're 3 foot tall When it's just you – well, times can be tough When there's no one there to catch your fall Everything is great Everything is grand I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand Everything is perfect It's falling into place I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face Life smells like a rose With someone to paint And someone to pose Life's like a piece of cake With someone to pedal And someone to brake Life is full of glee With someone to saw And someone to see Life's a happy song, when there's someone by my side to sing along I've got everything that I need – right in front of me Nothing's stopping me Nothing that I can't be With you right here next to me Life's a piece of cake With someone to give And someone to take Life's a piece of pie With someone to wash And someone to dry Life's an easy road With someone beside you to share the load Life is full of highs With someone to stir And someone to fry Life's a leg of lamb With someone there to lend a hand Life's a bunch of flowers With someone to while away the hours Life's a filet of fish, eh! … Yes, it is Life's a happy song, when there's someone by your side to sing along I've got everything that I need – right in front of me Nothing's stopping me Nothing that I can't be With you right here next to me I've got everything that I need … Right in front of me "Sorry, super excited." "Oh, this is the most romantic thing ever, I've always dreamt of seeing Los Angeles." "I know, Walter can't wait either. You don't mind that he's coming, right?" "Oh, no. No, of course not. As long as we can spend our anniversary dinner together, That's all I ask." "OK, let me check on Walter." Everything is great Everything is grand Except Gary's always off with his friend It's never me and him It's always me and him and him I wonder when it's going to end? But I guess that's OK ‘Cause maybe someday I know just how it's going to be He'll ride up on a steed And get down on one knee And say, "Mary, will you marry meee… please?" I've got everything that I need – right in front of me Nothing's stopping me Nothing that I can't be With you right here next to me You've got everything that you need – right in front of you Nothing's stopping you Nothing that you can't do you That the world can throw at you Life's a happy song When there's someone by your side to sing Life's a happy song When there's someone by your side to sing Life's a happy song When there's someone by your side to sing along Galería Life’saHappySongMaryGaryWalter.jpeg RanaGustavoQueBuenoesVivir.jpeg ElViejitodeLosMuppets42.jpeg Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas Categoría:Canciones de The Muppets Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones nominadas a los Globos de Oro